


mind over matter

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Suga has a secret as he transfers colleges, and it takes his new roommate Oikawa breaking through his mistrusting walls to help him!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	mind over matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kusoikiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusoikiwi/gifts).



The phone hung up with a beep. Sugawara sighed as he walked up to the dorm building doors, swiping his card to get in. _ I hope nobody notices my magic, I took my suppressor late this morning. I don’t want anyone knowing I have powers until I’ve talked to the dean. I’m lucky to even be allowed here. _

His suite was on the third floor, right by the balcony. Koushi shuffles his things in, not risking using any levitation or air magic lest someone else sees.

His room is already unlocked, but he tries his key on the other door, only for it to swing open.

“Oooh! Pretty-chan! I’m your roommate, Oikawa Tooru! The Dean told me you may want to see him once you get settled in! So drop off your stuff in your room and follow me!” Suga couldn’t help but be amused by his roommate thus far.  _ He seems way too chipper, almost like a facade. I shouldn’t be so judgemental though, he’s only trying to help me. _

Suga sets his stuff down, a box in every corner of the room as he grabs his purse to follow Oikawa. Oikawa grabs Suga by the hands and runs, pulling Suga with him.

“You’re really pretty. Obviously not as pretty as me, but you definitely give me a run for my money. Such big eyes, and that gorgeous shade of brown too!” Suga stares intently at Oikawa, his voice a pleasant buzz in the background. 

“You’re odd, but I’m weird too so I can guess I can deal with you. Don’t expect me to trust you though. Pretty boys can’t be trusted!” Suga hums, leaving Oikawa stunned.

“We’re here! Let’s go see the dean, and then we can get lunch, ok?” Suga turns to Oikawa and can’t help but smile, a small spark rubbing up against where their skin met as he grabs Oikawa’s hand again.

The Dean’s Office is on the third floor, only accessible by a stairwell. When Sugawara finally reaches the door, he stills. 

Oikawa catches up to him, one hand catching onto Suga’s waist. It sends a chill down his spine, straightening his back with no issue. 

“Don’t worry, the Dean is nice. He doesn’t have an issue with accommodating people and their needs so they can come here. There’s no need to be scared.”

The door to the Dean’s office swings open and Suga steps in.

“Hello! You must be Sugawara, come in. You too, Oikawa. Tea is on the left side with cookies.” The dean was a small man with wiry hair and a kind smile.

“Dean Takeda! He’s my roommate, and he needs your help!” The dean tries not to laugh at Oikawa’s antics as he pours out his own cup of tea.

“So, Sugawara. Your grades are astounding and your extracurricular activities are very unique. Why transfer to Seijoh University? You seemed comfortable at Karasuno College.” Suga looks down, appearing as small as possible.

“They can’t handle magic wielders, and my powers manifested during my second semester there. Suddenly I was forming tornadoes when I was stressed, and earthquakes when I was scared. Seijoh is specifically made and tailored to magic users, so here I am.” Suga gets quiet again, nervous and bashful.

Oikawa flanks Suga’s right side, and turns his head to him. “Hey. Hey, don’t look down. We’re going to help you control your powers. Speaking from experience, once you learn how to feel everything they usually behave more.”

Dean Takeda smiles as he finishes his cookie.

“Tooru, I want you to tutor Sugawara so that he can control his powers and balance his schoolwork. At the end of the semester, I’ll proctor his final exam myself. If he passes, I’ll put him in the advanced course. If not, you both retake the semester.”

Suga sat up, terrified at the thought of dragging a complete stranger with him if he fails. 

“I will do my best! We won't let you down, sir.”

The next few weeks are filled with laughter and nervousness as Suga,(eventually Koushi) learns how to navigate his abilities. The first few weeks are filled with essays and history analysis, with Oikawa blushing as Suga learns how to make water orbs and strikes of lighting in a trapped space.

“Ok, try again and focus on keeping the warmth in while channeling the energy out. Now try again.” Suga puts his hands in an arc and focuses on keeping the heat in as he forms ball lightning.

The result is a brilliant ball of blue which circles them both. Suga starts jumping up and down, hugging Oikawa until they both fall down, both blushing.

“If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to ask.”

Suga nearly twists Oikawa’s mouth with his fingers, scowling at him.

“Once I pass, you can get a kiss, you incorrigible flirt. Now get up, we have to finish my lesson on air and wind!”

Another week passes and Suga and Oikawa finish their written exams with flying colors. Suga hopes he never has to write a 10 page essay on trees again though.

Then, the day of the final exam arrives. They both spend the night before apart, reading over the theory behind how their powers worked again along with each and every individual element and how that affects the environment. Suga did not sleep at all the night before and neither did Oikawa.

The exam started at dawn, so both dressed warmly, the winter around them biting and sinking in with low temperatures arriving.

“You think we’re ready?” Oikawa muses as Suga pulls his scarf on.

“I know we’re ready.” Tooru takes his hand in his own as they run to the common arena.

Once they arrive, both men are placed in separate bubbles where they can hear but not see each other.

Takeda’s voice comes in the breeze, a gentle and soft tone.

“Your exam consists of three trials! The first test is to show me how you can contain fire in a single space, then the next one to demonstrate lightning and then finally the last one is to create and stop a flood within a certain amount of time. Good luck to you both!”

Suga runs forward, focusing on containing the fire surrounding him by pulling the warmth into him and pushing out cold air.

Oikawa on the other hand, was using water to seal off the fire in his end.

They both finish containing the fire and immediately start forming lightning, Suga in a ball shape and Oikawa in a wave.

The courtyard nearly explodes at their display of skill with the elements, and their backs press into each other as they finish the second trial.

Suga takes a deep breath and cries, the flood manifesting almost too fast while Oikawa stands by to contain it.

“Ready Tooru? I’m going to stop crying now!” Suga nearly faints as he pushes his limits and stops, the water slowly subsiding.

Oikawa dives in, swimming to the center of the flood and pulling his energy inward so the flood stills and shrinks. The flood vanishes and he picks up Suga in his arms.

“We did it, Koushi. We passed! Can I have my kiss now?”

Koushi rolls his eyes but gives him a peck on the cheek for his efforts.

“Dork. I’m glad we became roommates and that you had to tutor me. Now we both can work hand in hand a little longer.”

Takeda smiles as the duo spin around, happy about their success.

In a trashcan somewhere, a pack of suppressants is sitting at the bottom, no longer needed.


End file.
